


I Guess We're Roommates Now

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thought she was going to have a dorm to herself, she was wrong, and her new roommate is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We're Roommates Now

Clarke put down her last box and looked around the room, this was going to be her home for the next few years. Somehow she thought that dorm rooms would be bigger than this. But hey, at least she had twice as much room as everyone else. Her roommate dropped out a few days before move in day and by then, everybody else had already been assigned their rooms so Clarke wound up as a single. Clarke was admittedly a little frightened by the prospect of having a roommate. Ark University had only coed dorms and, just her luck, she had been assigned a male roommate. His name had been Miller, not that it mattered anymore.

The room was built for two so she was now in possession of two beds, two desks, and double the wardrobe space. Taking full advantage of the extra space, she had plopped all of her boxes on the bed that she had chosen not to use. Books and supplies and decorations spilled out over the top of the boxes and onto the bare mattress. Her first mission was to get her bed made. Clarke grabbed the bedding out of the largest box and started on her tiny twin bed. 

Her vibrant yellow comforter was the only source of color in the white and brown room. Clarke relaxed on her new freshly made bed. This was her new bed, her new life. This is where she would sleep every night and slave over endless pre med work.

Clarke was just starting to get emotional about starting her new life in college when her nostalgic thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "It seems your stuff is on my bed, sweetheart."

Clarke sat up on her bed and looked towards the door that was now standing ajar. A tall, oddly charming looking boy stood leant against the door frame with his head cocked to the side. Clarke stared at him, terrified of the inevitable meaning behind his snarky remark, "what do you mean, 'your bed?'" Her mind was racing, surely she couldn't have been assigned a different roommate. Not at such short notice, right?

"I mean I need somewhere to sleep, unless of course you would prefer me sleep on the floor to give you extra storage space?" His deadpan eyes stared directly into hers.

"Are you saying that you're my," Clarke paused then choked out, "roommate?" 

The boy strolled into the middle of the room and tossed his bag at the foot of what he claimed to be 'his bed,' "Brilliant observation." 

Clarke took a second to process his statement. She was not prepared to have a roommate, let alone a guy, let alone a guy who didn't seem to like her. And the feeling was mutual. "Well, uhm, awesome. Cool." She stuttered, trying, and failing, to look optimistic. He only raised his eyebrows in reply.

"I guess since we are going to be living together for at least the next year, we should probably learn each other's names," Clarke suggested. 

"Yeah we should." Clarke expected him to elaborate but he just kept staring at her.

"Uh, my name's Clarke." 

"Last name?"

"Griffin." She said tentatively.

"Well Clarke Griffin," he almost sounded like he was mocking her name, "the name's Murphy."

"Last name?" Clarke asked, imitating his sarcastic tones.

"That is my last name, no one calls me by my first name so there's no need for you to know it." Murphy took one long stride towards the opposite bed and heaved one of the heaviest boxes up into his arms and sighed, "Now Griffin, why don't you help me move your boxes off of my bed, hmm?"

***

Living with this Murphy guy turned out to be better than she expected. But much worse than living alone, that was for sure. The two mostly just stayed out of each other's hair. Luckily their schedules conflicted with each other so they were in and out of the room at different times. The only times they saw each other were right before bed and when they woke up.

Both of them had a 9 am class which caused them to have the same morning schedule. They worked out an agreement to share an alarm clock but other than that, there was not much morning interaction. Clarke got up and headed straight to the bathroom in a haze of grogginess without so much as a glance in Murphy's direction. He would usually still be there by the time she was done in the bathroom, they would exchange pleasantries, a simple good morning was usually it. Then it was off to class for both of them. Their nightly routine was consistent as well. A lot of studying, not a lot of talking.

The only time they actually talked was when Murphy spewed out sarcastic comments for no other purpose than to bother Clarke. He seemed to like to get on her nerves. Clarke would prefer to have zero interaction with this guy, but she could handle a little sarcasm. At least the guy wasn't a total creep.

*** Clarke shoved open the door with no regard to the safety of the wall behind it. The door slammed into the wall with a thud.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" Murphy asked. She knew he didn't care about her day, just another antagonistic remark. Although he was right, she had had a rough day. Two big tests in a row, her brain was completely fried. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me sweetheart?" The answer was not very many, seeing as she gave up asking after two weeks. She realized that he wouldn't stop and the conflict wasn't worth it. Though today she was extra cranky and it was easy to take it out on Murphy.

Clarke fell onto her bed on her stomach. She let out a quiet groan, on top of having 2 tests, Clarke hadn't eaten since noon. It was 7 pm. 

"Somebody's cranky," Murphy muttered under his breath. Clarke made another noise, though more aggressive this time, still pitiful.

"Please try to keep your agonized moaning to yourself, some people are trying to have some peace and quiet." 

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows and shot Murphy the death glare, "Yes. I have had a rough day. I had two huge tests today and I haven't eaten in 7 hours. Just let me wallow in my own misery for a second." She then proceeded to flop back down, face first, onto the bed. Just to piss him off, Clarke emitted yet another loud groan.

Murphy swung his legs off of the bed and positioned himself on the edge of his bed. "Seriously Griffin, I'm going to need you to cheer up or something, you're annoying when you're cranky."

"Well unless you are willing to carry me down to the dining hall to get something to eat, that's not going to happen." Said Clarke into her pillow. 

"Yeah that's not happening. But you're saying you'll cheer up if I feed you?"

"I mean... yeah probably," Clarke was skeptical.

Murphy pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to his desk. He was facing away from her so his body blocked the view of whatever he was pulling out of the drawer. He turned to face her, he was holding a box of cereal in one hand and a bowl and plastic spoon in the other. He raised his eyebrows and shook the box at her. Clarke squinted at him and snatched the items out of his hands.

"What, no milk?" Clarke completely deadpanned. The combination of hunger and annoyance at Murphy brought out her sarcastic side.

"Do you see a fridge?" He shot back. She started pouring an enormous amount of cereal into the bowl. "Hey hey hey whoa there, don't eat the whole box!" Murphy grabbed the box out of her hands mid pour. Much to Clarke's surprise, his tone wasn't negative. It was almost, dare she say it, playful. 

"Mr. Murphy, was that a smile I saw?" Her sarcastic streak was still running strong, but it was less aggressive now.

"'Mister?'"

"Well I was going to say your full name but somebody never told me their first name." Clarke said accusingly. She took a giant spoonful of dry flakes and shoved them in her mouth. 

Murphy casually leaned on the edge of Clarke's bed. He didn't respond to her accusation. Instead they sat in silence, the only noise being the crunch of Clarke stuffing her face with cereal. They sat like that for a minute or so. Eventually Murphy spoke up, "John."

"What?" Clarke asked with a mouthful of food.

"If you really want to know, my first name is John."

Clarke pondered his confession for a moment.

"A little bit of a let down, honestly," she said with a shrug.

"What are you talking about, Griffin?"

"I waited 3 curious months to learn your first name and all I get is 'John.'" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Gee, Clarke, I thought you were supposed to be the nice one."

Clarke only laughed in response.

"Looks like the food is already kicking in," Murphy mumbled.

"Thanks for that by the way." Clarke had eaten every last crumb out of the bowl.

"No problem," he sighed melodramatically, "I can always buy more."

"Hey! I didn't eat that much."

Murphy had shifted from leaning on the bed to sitting next to Clarke. 

"Yeah you kinda did, sweetheart," it was his turn to look mischievous.

Clarke nudged his arm with her shoulder, "What did I say about calling me that?"

She looked up at Murphy. They held their gaze for a few seconds until Murphy's eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips. He reached forward and cradled the side of her neck and pulled her face towards his into a kiss. It wasn't a wild kiss, it was sweet and loving, nothing like Clarke expected. She could feel the sparks coursing through her body. They pulled away slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked everywhere but Clarke's eyes. Clarke was utterly speechless.

Murphy couldn't stop stuttering, "I'm sorry I- I mean- it was-" 

Clarke's voice was shaky, "Now that definitely wasn't a letdown."


End file.
